Accidentes que pueden costar la yugular (y la cordura)
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Oficialmente, él, Mest Gryder, llamado por Cana como Bolt —sobre todo cuando le bulleaba— gracias al nombre que el mismo se había inventado para meterse en el Consejo. Él, un hombre que respetaba y podía vivir en paz al saber que las mujeres que conocía no corrían ningún peligro... Estaba perdiendo la cabeza. "—Sigue sonriendo así, campeón. No mojas ni una uña —exclamó".


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

 **Advrtencias:** **El espacio tiempo es en algún momento luego de que Mest esté de nuevo en Fairy Tail.** Básicamente es mi headcanon hablando y diciendo que sería buena idea Cana y Mest como amigos y dado como soy yo, también como pareja. Siempre y cuando no se tengan que friendzonear, por supuesto(?). **Posible OoC** , muy posible, casi asegurado al final.

 **"Este Oneshot en el Reto:** **"Tipos de Relaciones"** **del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos"**.

 **La situación que me fue dada.** Personaje 1 y Personaje 2 trabajan pésimo en equipo, aunque esto puede deberse a que Personaje 1 haya dejado a Personaje 2 accidentalmente en la Friendzone.

Por lo demás, ya sabrán cuál es cuál.

* * *

 **[Humor/Friendship/Romance]**

* * *

Aprovechando, diré algo que no les importa.

Siento que me falta algo importante, y más encima no me ha terminado de gustar el final. Pero no importa, además con respecto al final puede que algún día lo cambie, pero al menos no en lo que resta del año (?).

* * *

Accidentes que pueden costar la yugular

* * *

.

.

Era un bonito día en el que los pájaros cantaban, las ardillas chillaban en busca de comida, y los grandes osos gruñían en la montaña. No era de extrañar nada de eso en el paisaje, después de todo. A pesar de que se hubiera despertado con mucho frío, tiritando, y casi no recordando del todo cómo había llegado bajo esa maldita carpa. Milmil veces maldita, si fuera una persona podía irse ganando un lugar en el averno. Y que no se preocuparan por el viaje, él mismo era capaz de darle un pasaje para tan esperada excursión.

Luego de unos segundos reaccionó. Alzó la cabeza apartándola de encima de su muñeca, percatándose de un hecho que bien hubiera sido capaz de discutir ya que, gracias a que no tenía nada que lo tapara podía morir por hipotermia. Nada ayudaba que en la noche se hubiera desatado una fuerte lluvia, logrando que tuvieran que meterse dentro de la única de dos carpas que les quedaban. Eso no fue lo peor de todo, no le fue difícil notar que la lluvia ya había pasado y con ello había traído a la mañana. No, le importaba un pepino de miles de hectáreas eso.

Más importante.

En dónde carajos se había metido Cana.

Debían ser no más de las diez de la mañana, y su compañera ya ni estaba. Cosa rara, estaba seguro de que ella no se levantaría antes de las once. Además, su amiga o especie dé —cabe decir, ya que la definición de amiga se le hacía una tremenda putada, sobre todo a su suerte— se había cogido todas las mantas, seguramente así gozando de una no tan aterradora, fría y solitaria noche. ¡Pero no había problema! Él era un caballero y era capaz de soportar como el macho que era una simple noche de lluvia bajo la poco segura tela impermeable de la carpa, no por eso menos húmeda.

Hablando con completa sinceridad, si Cana estaba bien, él estaba bien.

Si cualquier mujer estaba bien, él no tenía problema.

Si esa mujer le dejaba ahí solo sin siquiera tomarse el tiempo de al menos tirarle encima de la cabeza una de las mantas que ya no usaría... Qué va, eso sí que era putada.

Conocía a Cana lo suficiente para saber que no hacía cosas sin querer, ni mucho menos por hacer. Una mujer con un humor bien cabrón, y que a veces hasta sacaba provecho de las situaciones para su bien y diversión. Y lo entendía, él mejor que nadie... O bueno, no mejor que nadie pero sí que estaba seguro de entenderla. Cana era bien hija de puta cuando lo quería, sin intenciones de insultar a su querida madre, y rogando para que su viejo ni se enterara de que había siquiera pensado algo como eso —porque sí, era un hombre que prefería el bien estar de una mujer antes que el propio, pero eso no evitaba que prefiriera seguir manteniéndose entero. Al menos hasta que su suerte cambiara de puta madre en favor a sus intenciones—. Mientras tanto, tenía suerte de que él no fuera ni a dejar caer un pelo en el gremio hasta por lo menos un tiempo más, o eso calculaba.

Con una mueca de dolor que desapareció casi al instante, se puso de pie dispuesto a salir de la carpa, sus extremidades entumecidas por el gran frío que se le había colado hacia los huesos, seguramente. Toda una puta noche sin algo que le tapara, no iba a ser menos. Salió de la poca protección que brindaba la carpa, con cuidado, sintiendo que en cualquier minuto sus huesos se resquebrajaban y rompían dolorosamente.

Le costó incluso mantenerse de pie afuera, y la humedad que quedaba luego de la lluvia no le ayudaba en nada. Por supuesto esa no era su prioridad, de momento. Cana podía cuidarse perfectamente sola, sabía cuándo correr y si sería capaz o no de lidiar con un oso teniendo sus cartas a su lado. No era una niña y sabía que no le agradaba que no le tuviera confianza. Pero eso nunca podía evitar que él se preocupara irremediablemente. Y que sí, se preocupaba por cualquier chica si estas estaban rodeadas de árboles, posibles lobos y grandes osos pardos. Si iba de misión con Lisanna, el grupo de Natsu o sólo Wendy y Charle, era inevitable. Se preocupaba por Lisanna, Lucy, Wendy y Charle por igual. Incluso sabiendo que ellas eran perfectamente capaces de lidiar con algún inconveniente que se les interpusiera. Una con más dificultad que la otra, dependiendo.

Y luego estaba Cana.

La Cana que a veces ni pensaba y que intentaba encargarse de todo por sí sola. Cargar con todo lo que tuviera interacción con ella, no preocupándose de que escapando de alguna cosa podía resbalar por la lluvia y dar en el río. O no teniendo el exigido cuidado de evitar ser herida de gravedad al intentar deshacerse de un lobo.

Era una adulta, lo sabía. Confiaba en ella, pero no en sus deseos de autosuficiencia que de vez en cuando evitara que aceptara alguna ayuda. Y no sabía cómo sentirse al notar que intentaba por todos los medios no tener que recibir su ayuda. O tal vez estaba exagerando, pero estaba seguro de que si en una oportunidad Max le ofrecía ayuda, no lo rechazaría ni chistaría por nada.

Bien, puede que sí se estuviera comportando como un idiota. Tal vez no tenía ni que pensar en eso, tal vez sólo era la preocupación al no saber en dónde se había metido Cana, tal vez sólo se estaba preocupando de más y tal vez sólo se estaba pasando películas.

¡Claro!

Cana era igual de terca con todos. No habían excepciones y el mucho menos lo sería. Hasta lo era con Gray así que no tenía por qué darle tantas vueltas. Sólo era terca y ya. Sólo eso.

—¿Todavía no despiertas del todo, bello durmiente? —sintió el ligero golpe de otro hombro sobre el suyo y luego fijó la mirada en la mujer de cabello castaño que pasaba por al frente suyo, encaminándose hacia unas rocas montadas unas sobre otras que por ahí habían.

La vio sentarse en una de estas luego de tirar unas ramas al suelo.

—¿En dónde estabas? —preguntó sin moverse de su lugar.

Ante su pregunta ella no hizo más que alzar una ceja. Luego un lado de su labio hizo ademan de una sonrisa... Entonces ella sonrió abiertamente con burla. Claro, cuándo no se burlaba de cualquier cosa trivial que le dijera.

—Suenas como mi padre, ¿es que no queda claro? —indicó con un movimiento de barbilla a donde estaban las ramas esparcidas por el poco cuidado con el que habían sido tratadas. Bueno, tampoco es que les fueran a salir brazos, piernas, y una expresión facial completa sólo para quejarse y enviar a la horca a Cana por tal estupidez.

No sabía cómo era capaz de fijarse e imaginarse tantas idioteces. Tal vez ella tenía razón y todavía estaba medio dormido.

—No vuelvas a irte a caminar por el bosque sin avisarme, no sería bueno que luego no pueda encontrarte —dijo intentando ignorar lo mejor que podía su tono.

Cana rodó los ojos e hizo un sonido resignado de afirmación, algo como un _ajá_ mal pronunciado junto con algo más, y volvió a pasar al frente suyo para ir dentro de la carpa. Él la siguió todo el tiempo con la mirada y en el punto de la entrada de la carpa se arrepintió de hacerlo en ese mismo instante. No necesitaba la maldita vista del trasero alzado de Cana, estaba seguro de estar bien así como estaba. Maldijo para sus adentros en ese mismo segundo, el calor en sus mejillas se había concentrado, eso era lo menos que hubiera necesitado.

Aunque al menos ya no tenía tanto frío...

No se dio ni cuenta cuando Cana ya estaba al frente suyo de nuevo. Esta vez extendiéndole una de las mantas que ella había ocupado, una de las tantas. O de nuevo estaba exagerando, sólo eran tres.

—Eso te pasa por ser un idiota, yo no te mandé a que te pusieras en la maldita otra esquina de la carpa. ¿Tengo peste acaso? ¿Piojos? No pensaba que era un crimen dormir conmigo —él había cogido la manta a penas se la había extendido con algo de curiosidad, y es que todavía no había escuchado lo que tenía que decir. Pero ella tampoco le dejó hablar porque al momento siguió su camino a penas terminó de hablar.

Aún así él frunció el ceño y volvió a poner su mirada en ella después de observar por unos segundos la manta entre sus dedos.

—Espera... ¡Claro que no es un crimen dormir al lado tuyo! ¿De dónde sacas eso? —exclamó.

—De lo de anoche, claro —contestó al tiempo que se hincaba frente a las ramas para coger un par de ellas. Al momento se puso de pie, pero en ningún momento hubo señal siquiera de que fuera a dirigirle la mirada—. Además, ¿qué? Somos como amigos, personas que se tienen confianza, ¿es que pensabas que iba a abusar de ti o algo parecido? —se burló caminando de allá para acá, parecía buscar algo.

Y él hubiera llevado su puño a su pecho porque de seguro se habría atragantado con su propia saliva. Pero para su suerte no pasó, seguramente habría muerto ya que no se sentía capaz de moverse. Sí que era idiota, ella lo veía como alguien de confianza y se ponía a sudar de sólo pensar que había cometido un error al estar separado de ella casi veinte centímetros. Y luego recordó lo que había dicho antes. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado obvio, pero sentía que Cana no podía enterarse de nada siendo que había soltado algo parecido antes, mientras se dirigían a la estación una vez escogieron esa misión. Y es que no era _tal vez estaba_ , ¡era demasiado obvio! Ella se daría cuenta al instante de que pasaba algo sólo con ese detalle.

Lo peor de todo sin duda fue que se tomó demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello. Cana hasta se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no le había dicho nada en un buen rato, y ahora caminaba para quedar frente a él.

—¿Bromeas? —masculló para sí misma, él no parecía escucharla ni notar que estaba enfrente, pero no pasó mucho para que lo notara.

Putada.

Putada que Cana llevara sólo una chaqueta encima además de esa prenda del demonio que le cubría los pechos —lo que hacía que se preguntara en paréntesis, ¿es que no tenía frío? ¡Maldición!—. Putada que su piel brillara por el rastro de agua que antes no había notado. Seguramente se habría lavado el rostro y pues fue inevitable que cayera donde no tenía intención de que cayera pero...

Oficialmente, él, Mest Gryder, llamado por Cana como Bolt —sobre todo cuando le bulleaba— gracias al nombre que el mismo se había inventado para meterse en el Consejo. Él, un hombre que respetaba y podía vivir en paz al saber que las mujeres que conocía no corrían ningún peligro... Estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Quién sabe, capaz y ya no la tenía.

—Pero oye no te lo tomes tan en serio —exclamó no sabiendo por qué demonios no reaccionaba. Vale que había empleado las palabras _abusar, de, ti_ ; pero ella insinuaba cosas como esas y peores todo el maldito tiempo. ¡Él ya estaba acostumbrado, seguro!—... ¡Doranbolt! —estrelló ligeramente sus dedos contra su mejilla, como si le fuera a dar una cachetada, pero sólo dándole golpecitos para que le hablara de una buena vez. O más bien, saliera de su trance o quién sabe qué.

Cana entrecerró los ojos y esta vez tomó algo de impulso en la mano para ir y estrellar la mano contra su mejilla. Medidas drásticas para momentos drásticos.

Sin embargo él alcanzó a reaccionar, no muy seguro de si para bien o para mal, pero justo en el momento que Cana movía su mano él movió su cabeza, curioso por el leve movimiento del que no estaba seguro, y pues sólo pasó. El golpe que iba dedicado para su mejilla terminó en medio de toda su cara, gran parte nariz y boca.

Eso no era incómodo, eso rayaba en lo ridículo. Sólo a él le pasaban esas cosas.

I.

Horas más tarde, muchas más tarde..., Cana y Mest se encontraban recostados el uno al lado del otro. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer un poco, tornándose medio anaranjado, y ellos sólo esperaban. ¿Que qué cosa? A la misión que les pertenecía claro. Y por misión se hacía referencia a los traficantes que trabajaban casi al anochecer. Ellos la verdad no tenían muy claro qué era lo que traficaban, pero si las personas del pueblo cercano se quejaban, debían robarles sus cultivos o cosas por el estilo.

Y mientras que a Cana poco le importaba si a la gente le molestaba eso, dado que según, ellos podían traficar lo que quisieran... Mest fruncía el ceño mientras miraba a través de unos binoculares. Mientras que ella sólo quería el dinero, él hacía caso a su moral. Como siempre.

—¿Todavía nada? —murmuró Cana con la mejilla apoyada en uno de sus brazos. Su voz sonaba adormilada, y es que ya habían estado como dos horas en eso mismo y nada, los supuestos traficantes ni se molestaban en aparecer.

—Nada —afirmó.

Cana resopló y observó a su compañero. Se sentó en su lugar, un poco más atrás, cosa que el alcance de la mirada de Mest no llegara a ella a menos que se volteara por completo. Mientras dormitaba dándole la espalda a Mest, quién vigilaba, había estado bebiendo de una botella. Una botella de tamaño considerable que... Bueno... Tampoco es que Mest hubiera creído lo más sensato revisar la maleta en la que llevaba un poco de ropa interior, por si terminaba toda empapada o caía a algún sucio lugar y se veía obligada a darse un baño.

Claro que no, ella que estaba a su lado mirándolo con cara de _¡alucinas!_ había notado como se detenía de pronto al abrir la maleta. Era una buena táctica poner la braga completamente estirada sobre lo demás, y entre tanto, unas tres botellas de ron. Y seguro que no pasaba nada, no sería novedoso si los tipos esos no aparecían nunca y ellos tenían que largarse de ahí para buscar otra solución a los gritos molestos de queja de parte de las marujas y quejicas del pueblo. Que sí, que les costaba dinero y tiempo... ¿Pero y si lo que arrancaban los frutos y algunas verduras eran animales? ¡No le sorprendería que hubieran monos por ahí!

Además... tampoco es que los traficantes se conformaran sólo con frutas y verduras. Ella misma, ¿por qué iba a robar algo así si en los alrededores habían minas, pocas pero habían, y siendo que a unos cuantos kilómetros había otro pueblo con personas de mejor cuna? ¡Era estúpido! Y arrogante pensar de esa manera para esas personas.

Suspiró y se bebió lo último que quedaba de la botella, aún así cuando quitó sus labios del borde, siguió quedando otro poco. No tenía ni idea de cómo él no lo había notado, siendo que esa era ya la tercera botella. Se le escapó un pequeño hipido y rió para luego deshacerse de la botella, lanzándola a algún lado. No era su afán dejar desperdicios y mucho menos una botella en un bosque, pero hey, ya sabía que alguien se encargaría tarde o temprano de eso.

Cómo no.

Mest por su parte, gruñó por lo bajo. Apartó levemente los binoculares de sus ojos, frustrado porque nada aparecía. Hace nada le había parecido sentir la risa idiota de Cana, y un leve hipido. Pero debía ser su imaginación, le tenía prohibido llevar algo con alcohol a cualquier misión, y hasta ese momento entre las últimas tantas misiones que habían hecho juntos iba bien. Por lo menos desde la quinta, que las primeras habían sido un desastre. Tanto como lo era Cana borracha y un ambiente con acción que requería sigilo.

Y por sus métodos, ni una sola gota de alcohol hasta la onceava vez, osea esa. Cana estaba mucho más dispuesta y era mucho más útil. Él satisfecho porque eso diera resultados y al final no terminaran fracasando en las misiones.

Fue a alzar los binoculares otra vez para volver a observar desde los arbustos, detrás de unos cuantos árboles el camino de tierra. Sin embargo no pudo porque el peso sobre su espalda lo descolocó. Y no solo eso, las dos grandes cosas que se aplastaban contra su cuerpo, para que luego le siguieran unos brazos que caían por sus hombros.

—Cana... ¿Quieres bajarte ya? Estamos en medio de una misión, ¿sabes? —viró un poco la cabeza, hablando sin esa seguridad que siempre ocupaba, esa que se iba cuando se sentía presionado, acosado, violado..., cuando Cana le salía con tonterías y se abrazaba contra él, justo como en ese momento.

—Ni de broma —cuando él escuchó su voz arrastrarse, supo que algo andaba mal. Mucho más que mal—. Tú espalda es cálida, me gusta tu espalda, dormiré en ella —sentenció.

Mest fue a replicar algo, pero justo vio una luz aparecerse por el camino. Vio a través de los binoculares aún con su compañera en la espalda, no con el pulso más preciso por la situación, pero a penas vio el carruaje de madera lleno de cajas y dirigido por un puñado de hombres, supo que alguien lo odiaba con toda su alma.

¿Qué demonios había hecho mal?

—¡Mierda! —gruñó.

 _Vamos Mest, piensa, piensa, piensa..._

Ahogó un grito frustrado contra su antebrazo y fue a pararse, olvidando por un momento a Cana y, por lo tanto, no llegando muy lejos. Ni se preocupó de pensarlo mucho, quizás por eso fue, quién sabe. Cogió los brazos de Cana y se puso de pie, algo agachado para que ésta no se fuera hacia atrás, y comenzó a medio correr en esa dirección. La carreta todavía no estaba a la altura en la que ellos se encontraban del camino, así que tuvo tiempo.

Y por la mitad de camino, se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo el payaso. ¡Ni tenía que correr con Cana en la espalda! Chasqueó la lengua y de un momento a otro ya estaban detrás de un grueso árbol. Tomó aire, agitado mientras intentaba estabilizar a Cana contra el árbol, tomándola por los brazos. Una vez estuvo más tranquilo, dio un paso al lado para ver por su lado izquierdo.

Genial, todavía había tiempo.

Se echó atrás y por un instante soltó el brazo de la consciente pero inestable Cana. Sólo unos segundos fueron los que bastaron para que al ir a tocarle el brazo de nuevo, este no estuviera. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al no verla a su lado, sin embargo, unos metros más allá mostrándose a los traficantes, con cartas entre los dedos, de paso.

—¡Cana! —la llamó y fue a evitar que hiciera cualquier tontería. Sin embargo ella estaba en un diálogo solitario... al borde del suelo, amenazando con caer al camino. No se iba a golpear la cabeza pero...

—¡Esto es por hacerme esperar, malditos estúpidos! —exclamó con el digno tono de su yo borracha.

—¡Cana!

Y estando a nada, ésta se desequilibró y en un intento de no caer, lo terminó haciendo de todas formas. No cayó al propio suelo que pisaba, sino que fue de bruces al camino y rodó desde por lo menos más de medio metro de altura.

Vale, tal vez eso no fue lo peor de todo. Y es que desde incluso antes esa misión prometía ser un desastre. ¡De dónde demonios había sacado algo para beber! Una breve imagen de las bragas de encaje de Cana le llegó a la mente. ¡Ese no era un momento para andar pensando en idioteces!, se reprendió. Pero tal como se regañó mentalmente, reaccionó. Joder, ¿cómo no lo adivinó? Era Cana, y sabía mejor que nadie que una simple prenda interior era capaz de evitar que siguiera escarbando en esa maleta.

Y por si no lo había pensado antes, sí. El encaje fue a propósito, para una mayor reacción.

No supo si fue suerte o no que su presencia no hubiera sido tomada en cuenta, pero por un momento lo agradeció de todos modos, mientras que al otro segundo lo maldecía. Por poco y enterraba las uñas en la corteza del árbol, pretendiendo pensar en algo, pero la imagen de Cana recogiendo sus cartas prácticamente en cuatro, y dos de la docena de tíos sonriendo perversamente mientras caminaban hacia ella era una de las peores putadas que le habían pasado y había visto.

Vale, sabía pelear y podía deshacerse de unos cuantos. Sin embargo no era lo mejor ir por el frente, sería mucho mejor si los tomaba de sorpresa a los de atrás primero por la espalda. Pero joder, era un buen par de metros los que tenía que retroceder, dejando a Cana sola ahí por un buen rato, ya que seguramente más de tres se alertaban. En un principio fue su culpa por no agarrarla bien, ¡pero si llegaban a tomarla de los brazos, estaría mucho más jodida por la borrachera que se arrastraba! Y eso era lo peor. ¡Se suponía que Cana ni siquiera se embriagaba con una botella! Ni con dos, ¡ni con tres! Que la tía era un maldito pozo sin fondo y al parecer con un maldito filtro especial para el alcohol.

Bien, primero debía calmarse. No sería tan complicado. Usaba sus habilidades, podía usar algo para golpear en la cabeza al primero y al segundo, entonces luego haría uso de los puños. Miró por última vez a Cana que aún estaba en el suelo de espalda a esos dos, no enterándose de ni madres, y al instante cerró los ojos como si le doliera. Si algo se salía de control adelante, podía ir fácilmente donde Cana y escapar con ella, aunque eso supondría dejar que siguieran su camino con las cosas de los habitantes del pueblo. No podía dejar que la misión se arruinara pero tampoco podía dejar que a Cana le hicieran algo, ¡ni siquiera que la tocaran!

Y mientras Mest aparecía detrás de los últimos en el camino con una gruesa rama en las manos, Cana maldecía como nunca antes. Posiblemente no sintiera más tarde el dolor por algunas partes del cuerpo por un buen rato, gracias al efecto medio adormecedor y hasta adrenalínico que provocaba el alcohol. Sin embargo eso no evitaba que siguiera algo molesta, porque esos idiotas que se hacían llamar traficantes la habían hecho esperar por horas al lado del aburrido de su compañero. ¡Pero le valía! Ella sólo quería venganza.

Justo en ese momento dos sombras que no se notaban mucho, e incluso menos para un ebrio, se notaron levemente a cada lado de ella. Gruñó fastidiada y se fue a poner de pie, entonces sintió unas manos al rededor de sus antebrazos. Gracias a ello le fue mucho más fácil mantenerse así, aunque necesitara de una buena parte de su cerebro se concentrara en ello. Ya erguida miró a los dos lados, con las cartas una sobre otra entre su mano, encontrándose con dos caras completamente desconocidas.

Ni siquiera le importó lo grandes que eran, fácil le hacían competencia a Laxus. Pero nada que ver, Laxus intimidaba, no a ella claro, pero sí que tenía un porte de _métete conmigo y cagarás por los oídos_ que al parecer sólo a ella le hacía gracia. Y si Laxus tenía ese porte, estos otros dos sólo eran una burla para la osadía de Cana.

—Qué caballeros —rodó los ojos, zafándose del agarre de los dos y tambaleándose un poco.

—Por supuesto, es el deber ayudar a una bella mujer —dijo uno.

Cana lo identificó como el cara de bravucón... Un bravucón bastante frustrado cabe decir.

—Sigue sonriendo así, campeón. No mojas ni una uña —exclamó, atreviéndose a guardar las cartas. Estando segura de que, tal vez erradamente, no las necesitaría ni de broma.

—Oh vamos, no seas tan ruda con él, no es su culpa ser así.

Con el gruñido enojado de fondo del de la derecha, Cana miró al que nombró como cara de mono. El hijo de un mono que se tiró a una chiguagua.

—... —no dijo nada por un momento, mirándolo fijamente casi sin expresión— Y tú eres su puta.

—¡Maldita perra! —la cogió del brazo bruscamente y la acercó a su rostro, prometiendo no muy silenciosamente hacerla suplicar como hiciera un gesto o volviera a decir algo que lo humillara.

Cana rodó los ojos y entonces el agarre en su brazo se hizo más doloroso.

—Perdóname cariño, ya noto que en realidad él es la puta —indicó al de atrás.

Como Cana terminó de decir aquello, el otro la cogió de la otra muñeca, y una vez más quedó entre medio de los dos, dándole su perfil a cada uno. Aunque su rostro había sido volteado por el bravucón para seguramente hacer el mismo detalle que el otro. Santo cielo, Gray enojado al menos le provocaba escalofríos.

—¡No me mires así! —frunció el ceño— No le provocáis miedo ni a un puto conejo —se soltó de los dedos sucios del bravucón y alterno la mirada entre los dos.

Los dos estaban ya dispuestos a hacerla rogar —si claro...—, cuando un sonido hueco llegó a sus oídos y entonces la mano que sujetaba el cara de mono fue libre. Sí, como por arte de magia. La verdad no le tomó mucha importancia, hasta había olvidado que andaba con Mest, y aprovechó la distracción del otro para sacar una carta.

De un segundo a otro, ya nadie la cogía por los brazos.

Y como su libertad fue su felicidad, esta se esfumó al instante al sentir otra mano, mucho más amable y cálida tomar su brazo. ¿Que cuál brazo? A nadie le importa, ya se cabreaba de nuevo.

—¿Qué puta manía tenéis los hombres de agarrar los brazos de las chicas? —exclamó completamente indignada, volteando la vista para encontrarse con el ceño fruncido de Mest.

Ella guardó silencio, no agregó nada más, y es que no pudo. Nunca le había visto esa mirada a su compañero, estaba tan furioso que no le sorprendería que en poco su cuerpo comenzara a quemarse sólo por su mirada.

II.

Al la mañana siguiente, gritos venían desde dentro de una carpa, irrumpiendo la serenidad del bosque y sus habitantes. Aunque no mucho, no era que a ellos le importaran las peleas de dos idiotas, por lo mismo los pájaros seguían cantando de árbol en árbol.

—¡¿Mi culpa?! —gritó— ¡Me haces la ley del hielo hasta que te duermes como una puta tía y luego me vienes con que es mi culpa!

—¡Te dije que no trajeras alcohol! ¡Te lo he dicho miles de veces! ¡Siempre que traías contigo o te ponías a beber en los bares las misiones eran un desastre y esta no fue la excepción!

—¡Y eso es tu culpa!

Mest la miró sorprendido.

Que él recordara hacía todo lo contrario a obligarla a llevar botellas entre su ropa interior.

—¡¿Mía?!

—¡Sí, Mest, tuya! ¿No sabes que las mujeres somos vengativas?

Mala señal, lo estaba llamando por su nombre.

—Y no entiendo qué carajos tiene que ver eso —exclamó sin creerse nada de lo que la mujer que tenía en frente soltaba.

Sólo eran las malditas diez de la mañana, y ella le había caído con un golpe violento en el brazo a penas se vieron. Era su culpa, esta vez sí que era la culpa de ella. Mientras que él siempre había intentado ser sensato. Porque sí, él sí lo intentaba al menos a la vez que Cana decidía ignorar el significado de esa palabra a posta.

—Que según soy tu amiga. ¡Eso es cruel de tu parte! —indicó.

Mest soltó una risa sin poder evitarlo. Una risa irónica seguida de una carcajada mucho más irónica. No había necesitado de mucho para entender.

¿Pero de qué iba todo eso?

—¡Pero si tú me tachaste de mejor amigo primero! —dijo cuando notó el ceño fruncido de Cana, ya estaba enojada, pero si seguía riéndose seguro terminaba lanzándole algo a la cabeza. O peor, lanzándose ella sobre él.

—Tú lo hiciste primero —sentenció, segura.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que él volvió a reír. Esta vez antes que parecer alguien sensato, parecía un loco. La noticia seguro le habría freído el cerebro. Entonces no pasó mucho para que Cana se lanzara sobre él... y comenzara a golpearlo en los brazos y el pecho.

—Espera, espera ¡auch! —se quejó entre risas— ¡Mierda, eso duele!

—¡Para eso lo hago, para que te duela!

Y aunque en realidad Cana tendría que haber sido la que se riera como desquiciada por la ridícula situación mientras que Mest se quejara de que no era divertido, no pasaba nada. Él no moriría por eso antes de que volvieran a llevarse como antes... O mucho mejor, quién sabe.

* * *

.

.

Aunque parezca lo contrario... **Mest** es Personaje 1 y **Cana** es  Personaje 2.

 **Así que, eso es todo.**


End file.
